One-Sided Love
by Kaliko Rosa
Summary: Love works both ways... or does it? What if you just can't reach who you're dreaming of.. then the end result would always be that lonesome one-sided love - For Inu Yasha, Kagome & Kikyo


** One-Sided Love**

_Written by Lovely Videl  
Based on "Inu Yasha" by Takahashi Rumiko_

Eyes unclear and thoughts unspoken,  
Secret desires lying at bay,  
Words unheard and frail hearts broken,  
This, Inu Yasha, is your silent way.

I know I haven't known you for very long,  
Everything should be foreign and new.  
But judging by your expression I know I'm not wrong,  
There's something more lying deep within you.

Lonesome glances and tentative ways,  
Saddening deeply upon finding me near.  
You, once proud and stubborn and righteous,  
Crumbles to frailty when that name you hear.

_ **Kikyo...**_

Oh Inu Yasha, don't hide it from me,  
Don't think that I do not know.  
Why must you hide such painful endeavors?  
Are you afraid of what you may show?

Inu Yasha, show to me this 'human' side of you.  
For I know and sense that it is still there.  
Deny it if you wish, argue if you must,  
But these speculations don't defy your care.

I can tell by the way you won't look at me,  
You're thinking of her, aren't you?  
Profusely avoiding my eyes because of the resemblance,  
That heart you have for her is nothing else but true.

No matter what she did to you so many years ago,  
Sealing you decades upon that tree.  
No matter if these feelings you'd neither admit nor ever show…  
They're still apparent to me.  
Up until the end and again and again,  
Kikyo's still the one you're thinking of…  
When you, Inu Yasha, fell head over heels into  
One-sided love.

_**Inu Yasha & Kikyo….**_

It has such a nice ring.  
But then why do I feel like it's such an unwanted thing?  
Your tender relationship with her - years before my time;  
Your pasts I don't know with experiences beyond mine.

But it is different now as I can plainly see.  
You've lost that brave priestess and are only left with me.  
Fifty years later, is your heart still the same?  
Do you want the same things, or search different gain?

Inu Yasha, please hold me and stare into my eyes,  
Tell me what I need to know.  
Please speak those words and say those thoughts of which you refuse to show.  
Beneath your surface of roughness and gallantry,  
Beneath your mischievous smiles,  
Beneath your demonic desires to become a full youkai,  
Beneath even the appeal of the Shikon no Tama's glow.

Tell me, when I'm not looking, do you still stare upon the skies?  
Wondering where your past had gone wrong,  
Still thinking of when her hand slipped from yours,  
And where all of the gentle love had gone?

Do you think about the rumours that people come to say?  
That I am the "reincarnation" of her…  
That strong girl you had lost on that day,  
I question that because I am not sure.

Did you really lose Kikyo, or did she really lose you?  
How can I be a part of it all?  
I may see the hidden pain that dwells within you,  
But can I possibly heed your unanswered call?

These things you don't know and I cannot answer,  
But yet I wish I only knew.  
For each time I see your concealed saddening image,  
My estranged heart grows fonder of you.  
What is this? I don't know,  
I just can't explain - but lately it's been coming strong.  
I can't bear to see your broken soul,  
And now I feel so very wrong.  
Is it right to feel the way I do, so suddenly on the whim?  
I hush myself sternly as I look upon you thinking,  
_"Why am I caring so deeply for him?"_

But my efforts are useless to deny these feelings that are true,  
And as I think it over, I realize the same goes for you.

Inu Yasha, don't you see?   
We're both but the same.  
Searching for unanswered longings,  
And sharing the same pain.

You dwell upon your memories  
Of that Kikyo you loved long ago.  
You think of the feelings she grew within you,  
The kindness that she had bestowed.  
Despite sad endings and mistakes that were made,  
You still long for that time of which you'd never trade:  
The way she changed you from your selfish ways,  
The way her words ran a mile,  
The way her determination never loosed grip,  
The way she delighted you with her radiant smile.

Inu Yasha, I know you think these things,   
I can tell by your forlorn glance.  
It's a thing that rifts through the both of us,  
This lonely one-sided romance.

For you see Inu Yasha, as your thoughts wander to her,  
My heart has an affliction of it's own.  
I'm afraid I've grown to be quite like you,  
We're together yet both alone.

As your heart lies broken within her hands,  
I feel that mine now lies in yours.  
I don't know how it happened,  
But somehow by chance,  
You became whom my care was solely destined for.

**_ Inu Yasha & Kagome…_**

Is there even such a thing?  
But heck, I've got to admit it has a nice ring.  
Now, where your feelings lie,   
That's only up to you.  
But Inu Yasha, my dearest,  
I admit that all my feelings are true.  
Feelings that can be strong like envy,  
Wishing to be in her place,  
Wishing to be that wondrous Kikyo  
So I may be the one caught in your tender embrace.

Eyes unclear and thoughts unspoken,  
Secret desires lying at bay,  
Words unheard and frail hearts broken,  
This will always be our silent way.

_"Love works both ways,"_  
They commonly say - but is there a new rule in our lonesome case?  
Can there possibly be affection that still can be traced?  
Some far off day, will our match be made?  
Can we possibly be together with whom we each dream of…  
Or will we be both living forever   
Head over heels in one-sided love..? 

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This is actually my very first anime poem so I know it's not the greatest. It is kind of extensive but heck... I just love the Inu Yasha series too much! This poem was written based on the episodes 13 - 16.... I won't give it away but if anyone remembers that saddening part retelling Kikyo's and Inu Yasha's secret pasts.... (which rendered me to tears by the way) That's what influenced me to write this! It was so sad! Or maybe I'm too gushy after all.... ^__^ 


End file.
